A Beautiful Surprise
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Goodnight, Seattle." Niles and Daphne reflect on the surprising turn Frasier's life has taken, and the surprises they've had in their own lives. Fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note:** I just saw "Goodnight, Seattle" on Hallmark again, and somehow got yet another idea from it! Seems I can never run out!

"I still can't believe Frasier's phone call today!" Niles exclaimed as he got into bed beside Daphne.

"It is rather surprising that he changed his mind at the last minute," Daphne agreed. "But I'm happy for him."

Niles smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife. "He told me he did it because he wants what we have. I told him if he and Charlotte are even a tenth as happy as we are, he'll be lucky."

"I think they will. We learned that love is worth the risk, if it's right. I think your brother probably saw that over the years, watching us get together."

"Yes," Niles said. "At least Frasier didn't take seven years to decide what he wanted and go after it."

"Seven years is nothing, when you consider that we've got our whole lives ahead of us. And we're together now," Daphne said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "We can't worry about what we did or didn't do in the past. All we can do is focus on our son. We have to give him the best life possible."

"Well, he's already off to a good start. I can't imagine a better mother than you," Niles said.

Daphne blushed at his compliment. "I'm still a bit scared. But I'm going to give it all I've got. I know we'll probably make a few mistakes along the way, but we'll be all right."

Of all the things he loved about Daphne, Niles was most grateful for her ability to see the positive in any situation. "I'm scared too," he said. "Normally, when I have a problem, I go meet Frasier for coffee."

"You miss him," Daphne said, touching his cheek tenderly. "It isn't the same here without him. But I'm sure he meant what he said, he'll be back as often as he can. He wouldn't miss seeing his only nephew grow up."

"I know. When I think back to those years when Frasier was in Boston, and I never even picked up a phone...I'm so ashamed. I let jealousy and hurt get in the way. It wasn't till Dad was shot that I realized how foolish I was being. None of us are guaranteed anything."

"We're not," Daphne said, smiling sadly. "If something ever happened to David..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"My love, David is just fine. You're already a wonderful mother. We can't think like that, constantly waiting for disaster to strike."

"I know. But he's so small and fragile. I know he's got the Moon genes in him, but he's also got yours. Me brothers are a handful, but they're indestructible."

"Yes, I've seen how your brothers are like an infestation. You can't get rid of them." He laughed.

Daphne playfully hit him. But a yawn quickly followed. "I'm awfully tired. Roz wasn't kidding when she said she didn't get any sleep until Alice was six months old."

"Frasier said the same to me," Niles nodded. "Being a parent is the hardest thing I've ever done, but it's also the greatest. I can't believe I have a son. Someone who'll carry on my name, and do great things even after I'm gone." Unexpectedly, Niles found himself wiping a tear.

"No matter what David does, or how he acts, we love him," Daphne said forcefully. She knew Niles already had his heart set on his son attending an Ivy League college someday, and becoming a psychiatrist like his father.

"Yes, of course," Niles said immediately. "I don't care if David becomes a chess prodigy, or if he wants to go and play with the Seahawks and their oddly-shaped ball."

Daphne laughed. She knew Niles was trying hard not to think about what he wanted David to become. They had discussed it shortly after the baby's birth, how Martin had eventually come to accept his son's interests, and how they would do the same for their son.

Niles watched her laugh, knowing he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. Or at least it was a close second to the sound of his son laughing. "You're so beautiful," he blurted. He'd said the words to her countless times over the years, but he never got tired of saying them. He meant them every time.

"I've just had a baby. I haven't got me figure back," Daphne replied, knowing he was being much too kind.

"Daphne, I've never cared what you look like. For heaven's sake, you gained sixty pounds, and I barely even noticed!"

For a moment, Daphne remembered that painful time. But then she quickly remembered that they'd overcome that, and were stronger now because of it. She smiled. "You know, someday, David's going to ask us how we met. We'll have quite a story to tell him."

Niles closed his eyes for a moment, picturing what it would be like to tell their son the incredible tale. "I can hardly wait. I'll tell him if he can find a girl as wonderful as his mom, he should do whatever it takes to be with her. No risk is too great when it comes to love."

Suddenly, Daphne felt tears in her eyes. She was always grateful that she'd had the courage to follow her heart and finally be with Niles all those years ago. "I'm a mum. I could never be happier than I am right now," she said. "I love you, Niles Crane."

"And I love you, Daphne Crane." Niles kissed her passionately.

Daphne smiled as the kiss ended. She would've loved to spend the rest of the night making love to Niles. But she simply didn't have the energy. She could see in Niles' eyes that it didn't matter. Their love was always the same, no matter what they were doing. She settled back into the pillow, feeling completely peaceful. As she drifted off, she realized just how lucky she was. Yes, one day, they would tell David their story, and remind him that he should be grateful for all the little surprises he discovered as he went through life. Because those were definitely the best part.

 **The End**


End file.
